


Nightmares

by Drake



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Old work, have some fluff, right after episode 3, this is early season 1, welp, wow was it really only episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake/pseuds/Drake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra can't sleep, and maybe Howl can keep her company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Korra can’t sleep. She’s been tossing and turning all night, and whenever she _does_  manage to drift off, she snaps awake in a couple of seconds, haunted by nightmares of Bolin losing his bending, of Bolin and Mako being electrocuted, of Amon taking all of her bender friends and  _hurting_  them.

In the end, she gives up. Trying to sleep will only make her more exhausted. So she goes for a walk.

The stars glimmer way up high, but Republic City shines brighter, drowning them out. The whole world is reflected in the waters of the bay, and she simply stares at them, thinking. Her mind gravitates on Amon again, and she thinks that the city lights being brighter than the stars is like Amon’s Equalists trying to get rid of benders. Something man-made overtaking what’s natural.

She’s startled by a gentle touch on her arm, and looks over, expecting to be reprimanded and sent back to bed. Instead, it’s Howl, and he looks worried. He’s frowning slightly, brows furrowed, and she knows he knows. Tenzin told him, or told all of the guards. Maybe to expect a wanderer that night.

“Korra…” His grip on her arm is her anchor. He’s keeping her  _there_. Rational. Sane. It’s reassuring and comforting and warm.

“I’m…” She had been about to lie. But how could she lie to Howl? Not only would he see right through it, but it just felt wrong.

“Sleep not coming easily?” he asked, finally relinquishing his grip on her arm and leaning against the rail beside her.

“Yeah.” She looked away from the city and up at him, studying his features, watching his eyes as they surveyed the city. Hunter’s eyes, predator’s eyes. Searching for danger, alert, never relaxing. But warm and affectionate too. Such a contrast to see in one person. He finally looked down at her, smiling kindly.

“Happens to all of us.”

“Howl…” She looked away. Away from him, away from the city, away from everything.

“Yes?”

“I’m afraid.” 


End file.
